User talk:Cinderstorm
Welcome To Lionstar's Den! Well, you have finally made it to my den. What? Did you say Larkpaw called you a smelly-kittypet? Oh no! We will not let that happen in my clan. While I take care of that, sit here and have a little chat with''' Cinderstorm.' Hope you love our clan. It's very nice? Well thank you! First of all, make sure to follow all of the rules. ('No cussing. There may be yong people on this wiki.) 'Thats about all the rules for my talk page, but I dont know everything! But my friends '''Moonstrike & Dappleheart '''do! Just contact them if you need anything! May starclan light your path, Little Cinderstorm <3 13:17, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Aha sorry! its just i just want to make this wikia before someone took the name! and thanks. oh i hope i catch you on the chat soon ;) i have some important things to go over! Dappleheart♥ 22:32, October 6, 2011 (UTC) No it's fine! :D Sigh. When ever you see user Foxclaw33 or user Atelda please invite them on this wiki and ask them for help for your siggi! :D -Moonstrike Cinderstorm sooo not fair! I dont know how to add my siggi on this wiki! Help! -Moon Awesome! Who? Dappleheart♥ 01:03, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh. hehe. thank you. :D -Moon, who is trying to figure out a siggi... Aww. thanx Cinder. the chararts you made are going to be for users to create and put on there profile.... :D No my siggi is a fail 04:38, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Attention users! Do NOT just wait around for me to finish something to edit it. Help me build all of the news clans by: Creating your own page featuring a cat of your description, write facts about it, then create story, THEN add it to the clan you want to! - 22:28, October 11, 2011 (UTC) First you have to create pages for all of them. then I can do it. 01:22, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanx for creating all of these cats:D 22:04, October 12, 2011 (UTC) cinder, Im uuuuber glad your creating cats, but now gazeclan is just about filled up, so I was wondering if you could help me with the published cat pages, they have not stories and not alot of trivia stuff, can you and Cream help, please? 23:51, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I would most appreciate it if you added more stuff to the cat pages I already made. They are all empty. Like add more Facts about (Which ever chat) and and some short stories please. Dappleheart was going to help me with the chararts but she gave up. So I have to create the chararts and their pages. And that takes a hell of a work. Sigh, pelase help. :D keep in mind you dont have 2, though! :D 00:23, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanx, its so hard doing it alone.... 00:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hai Cinder.... I was wondering if you and Cream had the time to create stories for the GazeClan cats. I'll do the elders now but I dont know how much time I'll have left... 22:34, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Aahh. Okay take your time.... 21:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry.......:D No prob, Cin-Cin XD <3 Dont worry. Everything is going to be all right. :D 01:14, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I have... <3 thank you... :D :D :D How are you? And who is Picklestar? 03:18, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Cinder! I most likely will not be on here very often, but I can still help this wiki grow! ★ Icy ★[[User Talk:Icewish| ''Super Cool★]] 19:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) editing This may sound mean, but i'm saying it in a nice tone: Please when you edit one of my pages try to spell right. Thank you for the welcome! 21:04, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Ahh. Grasias for the help :D If you ever need to leave the wiki or take a brake from it because of more family issues, im cool with it... 22:02, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for creating all of those pages, Cinder!!! :D :D :D Are they all BreezeClan warriors? 22:38, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Immmm onnnnn!!! 23:07, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Charart Reservations Whenever you or Creampelt are going to make a Charart, please reserve it on the Charart page! Dappleheart♥ 01:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? Dappleheart♥ 01:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat and i will explain. Dappleheart♥ 01:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure, if it says im on and I dont answer, its because the chat isnt loading, k? 01:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, my chat isn't working correctly! :( It is taking forever to load! Dappleheart♥ 01:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that. I think there is something wrong with all of the Wikia's chats. Because I tried Living and Warriors and isn't working. To reserve/tag you do this: [ [ ] ] without the spaces. so like this: Dappleheart. Use proper spelling so it will tag correctly. Dappleheart♥ 02:01, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol Cinder, the chat isnt working.... Idk. It just showed up. I no Squirrelflame on warriors wikia can do it for you tho! 02:08, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Cinder. Chat isnt working. I have to go eat. I'll be on all night starting in an hour! :D 02:12, October 22, 2011 (UTC) You can do it. Dappleheart♥ 02:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sheesh how did you end up doing that?!?! 03:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Chat? lol. Chat? 14:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC)